


Another Drarry Oneshot

by Draco_Dormien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Dormien/pseuds/Draco_Dormien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) oneshots for you.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>xxx<br/>I don't own the characters they belong to J.K Rowling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't want anything Malfoy!" Harry said squeezing the thin, delicate, pale, hand that had grabbed him out of his hiding place.

"Then what did you do it for? Why did you save me?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you for a change. I saw..."£ he paused unsure of whether to go on.

"What?" Malfoy still hadn't let go of his hand. "what did you see Potter?

Harry took a miniscule step forward.

"I saw...saw a kind of pain in your eyes when you cursed me. A sadness and , well, and a kindness. I saw you Malfoy."

"You are crap at this nemesis thing aren't you Potter...?" Draco said raising an eyebrow slowly. Harry snorted.

"You're not that much better."

"What do you mean?" Draco's voice was now a whisper. Harry bit his lip. Draco's grey eyes haunted him but he couldn't look away.

Malfoy stepped forward, they were chest to chest , both breathing heavily.

Draco reached up slowly, brushing a loose strand of hair that had fallen over Harry's scar into his eyes is pale hand warm against Harry's cheek.

As if possessed by a spirit, harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder stroking his neck.

When Draco spoke They were so close harry could feel the words hit his lips.

"you are really really crap at this nemesis thing harry..."

And then Draco kissed him, slowly and wondrously like and dream and without thinking harry kissed him back.


	2. T W O

Sixth Year- in Room of Requirement  
Draco Malfoy  
Draco stood by the cabinet biting his lip, not noticing the droplet of blood swelling to the surface. His eyes flickered about searching for inspiration. He caressed the polished green apple with his slender, pale fingers. A strand of white blond hair fell from its slicked back position into his eyes, a catalyst for a barrage of curses flung at the dark cupboard, all to no avail. The only result was smoke and the after image of bolts of light. It didn't help that he was distracted by another bolt- a certain lightning-bolt shaped scar. Draco's distracted brain drew a word in the air with his wand, the gold sparks blinking then fading from existence.  
"Potter..."  
He shook his head angrily. No, he was deluding himself once again. There was nothing between him and Potter but hate. But then again... No, harry had made it very clear that everything had been but a childish mistake they were over.  
Draco's manicured fingernails dug into the taught skin of the apple, piercing the flesh and releasing the sweet tangy stench into the air. He blasphemously though of the broken apple as The Dark Lord, angry, but immediately his dark mark began to itch furiously. Voldemort still had a peculiar control over him… Snape said it was because Draco had yet to make his first kill. He shuddered, that kill was decreed to be his own headmaster, a powerful, and well-loved man- Albus Dumbledore.  
Looking at the pitiful progress he had made on the cupboards Draco dreaded what may happen to his future.  
However, his theory about the connection was, as always, to do with Harry Potter. Because of the connection Draco and Harry had, had, and with the prophecy that connects Harry to Draco’s master. The past two months they had been dating, until Potter had ended it over a week ago, the few times Draco and Harry had kissed, Draco had heard the high shrieking laughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a burst of green light, and his arm had burned. Of course, that hadn’t put him off kissing Harry, in fact, he sought out to kiss him where the odds were against them.  
Draco shook his head furiously, trying to expel these thoughts from his head, refusing to let the tears that were threatening in his grey eyes, to spill over. He must focus.  
He turned back to the wardrobe and pointed his wand at the ivory lock. As it sprang open, revealing a patch of shadow, Draco permitted his tear ducts to secrete just one salty droplet. As it burned its way down his cheek he realized that it was silly to hide his tears in the cover of darkness. It wasn’t as if anyone was there to witness his crying was there? He was in the Room of Requirement, nor his dorm, or Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, no one was watching.

********************

Harry had been crouched behind the marble bust for, what seemed like, an age. The Marauder's map had told him that Draco kept visiting the room of requirement, Harry was intrigued, what was he hiding from them here? He knew that it was vital to discover Malfoy's secrets, and expose him as a Deatheater. He was virtually positive that he was correct in his thinking, but Harry had never caught more than a glimpse of the Dark Mark, Draco had never let him take his shirt off completely. 

When Harry thought about it like that, it seemed as though he was using Draco to get information about his arch-enemy, but at the time his feelings were so genuine. he had always had very confused emotions surrounding Draco, but what with Ginny's harsh rejection, all that was happening at school, and Harry's eagerness to complete his task-well, it had let him straight into Draco's arms.

But now, looking at a silver tear running down the cheek of his former lover, and the golden after-image of his own name, scrawled absently in the air, haunting him, Harry felt his heart break a little.


	3. T H R E E

I wrote this absolutely ages ago... also in Random Fandom and other drarry book...

 

So this is just after Harry and Dumbledore get back from finding the horcrux and Draco challenges Dumbledore in the end of Harry potter and the half-blood prince.

Harry is under the invisibility cloak and can't move because Dumbledore froze him with a spell which I can't remember.

Okay here goes.

I was frozen. Unable to do anything. Dumbledore stood there gently talking to Draco. Beautiful Draco trembling with the weight of what he had to do crushing him down like he was atlas holding up the earth. I had to do something! Beatrix that evil bitch was grinning like an insane thing as Dumbledore struggled to stay upright. Oh Dumbledore, what a great man, but I can't do anything for him. I am divergent, I told myself, I cannot be controlled as with all my might I broke free from the spell. (Yes Hermione I do actually read sometimes) finally free from the brace that was I casing me I crept over to where Draco was standing....

I put my invisible hand on his wand hand wrist. Stroking the soft pale skin. I lowered his hand.

"Harry?" he mouthed. Barely audible. I didn't answer him just breathed gently on his neck. His hand dropped to the side. The dark mark was burning. I ran my hands over it. Scratching a dark red line across the dark mark breaking off its power. Draco lifted his wand and put it in his pocket. I finally spoke,

"Don't do that Malfoy! You will burn your butt..."

"Harry?" he said again. I wrapped my hands round his neck.

"Leave him." i said of Dumbledore. Draco turned round to face me. He pulled back the cloak hiding me.

"Accio brooms" he says.

Suddenly i see Snape pulling out his wand.

"This is for lily" he says as he shoots the avada cadavra spell at the headmaster. Dumbledore is thrown backwards over the battlements. I open my mouth in an effort to scream but Draco closes my mouth with a kiss that washes away all the pain of the battle.

"Come on..." he says grabbing the broom as i do too.

Then the two opposing seekers, one searching for an end to death one for an end to life, fly off over Hogwarts into the sun....now searching for love.

THE END


	4. F O U R

"Harry, honestly, I reckon I'm going to have to take that map off you. Stop stalking Draco!"

"I'm not! I am sure he's up to something, if only-"

"Hermione's right Harry, this is getting weird..."

"It's Malfoy for gods sake! If we don't stop him then-"

"Do you want me to install a tracking charm then, Harry?"

"No, Ginny, don't be stupid... I just need to-"

"Sort your life out?"

"Harry, think this through... you're obsessed! its probably just a phase..."

"...But mate, you need to give it a break."

"I am guys! If only-"

"What good will it do? He might hurt you Harry for all we know. Worse, you could get expelled!"

"Hermione! No I won't... but someone else might if I don't find out what's-"

"Has anyone seen Trevor?"

"No, sorry Neville. Look, Harry, I know you are trying to get over Ginny, but-"

"Hel-lo! I am in the room."

"It's not like that!"

"What's not like what?"

"Hi Luna. Harry has a cr-"

"-NO I don't!"

"You have a purple eyebrow? I can fix it, here..."

"No, no no. It's fine Luna."

"Really Harry, stop avoiding it. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Are you godamned kidding Hermione? Here, kiss my sister Harry!"

"What, to prove his straightness? Really Ron?"

"I am not ga-"

"Have you seen Trevor yet?"

"No Neville."

"I know! Kiss Neville!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ron, can you just-"

"God, give him a break."

"He bloody broke up with you!"

"Harry, listen to me. I know this is a bit of a dilemma, you really need to talk to Malfoy about your fee-"

"NO!" 

"Or stop stalking him then, Merlin's Pants!"

"Oh! Do you need a love potion? There's a recipe in the Quibbler that says it is for enemies...."

"No Luna. I don't need a freakin love potion. What I need is a clue-"

"To whether he likes you?"

"To what he's trying to do, god Hermione."

"It's fine for you to be gay Harry."

"I'm not!"

"It's probably just a phase... don't you think?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go and tell him myself."

"No, Hermione! And don't you dare Ron-"

"Who on earth are you talking about?"

"Harry's crush."

"He's not my crush. Don't believe the Neville!"

"Who is it though?"

"Harry lurves Drac-"

"I DON'T FREAKIN LOVE DRACO MALFOY FOR MAGIC'S SAKE!"

"Really/ then why were you kissing the Marauder's map last night on his name-"

"Ron, I did not!"

"Ooh you're blushing Harry!"

"Why is Potter blushing?"

"Just the man, Malfoy, harry has something to say to you..."

"Come on Harry, or I will."

"I...um...er!"

"cat got your tongue?"

"Right. Malfoy, come here, if Harry won't I will..."

" No! Ron! Don't take one step closer. Do not kiss Malfoy!"

"Harry's right Ronald, you are not allowed to kiss anyone but-"

"Won-Won!"

"Bloody Hell, hide me Hermione!"

"Wait, Harry wants to kiss me?"

"No!"

"Yup."

"Oh, Slazar's Balls Ginny, way to go!"

"Come here Potter..."

"There's a Nargle by your ear Harry."

"Luna, did you know you are about as hard to ignore as a Mandrake."

"Closer Potter."

"Ooh!"

"Even closer..."

"Draco...?"

"Yes, Harry?"

....  
"AND THEY KISSED! I TOLD Y-"

"Don't say it Hermione, don't say it."

"I TOLD YOU SO!!!"

"Just kiss me you silly witch."

"Ronald..."

 

♥️♥️ 


	5. F I V E

Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione at their lunch table, panting slightly from running to the Great Hall.

"Where've you been mate?"

"Potions..."

"Oh I-" 

Ron's reply wasn't heard by his friends because of the large piece of chicken in his mouth.

Hermione had a huge textbook balancing on her cup in front of her, which she was studying intently- getting all wound up about her O.W.Ls.

"Relax Hermione, we have ages." 

Harry told her, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. She turned round, presumably to start lecturing him on the importance of exams, but stopped suddenly.

"Harry...why in the name of Godric are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"

"Er.. I am?" 

 

He glanced down and sure enough, under a rumpled collar was a green and silver tie. SHIT.

 

"I...Er...Urgh...Must be a prank, bloody twins..." 

Hermione scratched her nose thinking.

"Reparo!" 

She pointed her wand at the tie. Nothing happened, apart from it looking slightly cleaner.

"That's odd, well it must be a real tie then Harry..."

She lifted it up to look underneath.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"D. Malfoy. This is Malfoy's tie..."

Ron turned round at this.

"Hippogrifshit. Why would Harry have Malfoy's tie?"

Oh crap. Would they guess? He must have got dressed too fast. Bloody Myrtle.

"...I don't know. When did you last see him harry?"

Making out in the 3rd floor girls bathroom.

"Um, I went to the loo after Potions and he was in the bathroom I th-think..." 

Harry stuttered.

"He couldn't have switched your tie then could he of?"

Hermione pondered.

"No, I don't believe he-oops!"

Harry knocked over his Pumpkin juice onto Hermione's textbook.

"Here, let me fix it, sorry."

Said Harry pulling out his wand.

"Reparo!"

 

The juice flowed back into a fixed goblet. Her put his wand down on the table sighing, then snatched it up again.

SHIT.

"Harry... That isn't your wand."

 

Ron said slowly.

"I think that is Malfoy's"

"Yeah... I know."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's.

"Did you two have fight?"

Hmmm.

"No."

Hermione sighed.

"Accio Harry's wand!"

 

Harry's wand flew out of Draco's pocket from the other end of the Hall and landed in Hermione's hand.

Oh Merlin.

 

Harry wiped his glasses on his robes, not looking at his friends.

 

Next time he would have to be more careful. If there was a next time.

 

Harry looked over at Malfoy who has realised his wand was missing. He snatched Goyle's and Harry felt the wand in his hand tugging away. He let go and Draco caught it. Hermione raised her eyebrows, but didn't say a word. Draco was subtly tugging off a Gryffindor tie.

 

Merlin! This wasn't working. They kept getting caught out. Thank the gods Ron hadn't caught on.

Harry's eyes were drawn back to the Slytherin table, Draco caught his gaze and winked at him, blowing a small kiss. Harry smiled.

Until next time.

 

 

 

Please vote and comment everyone! xxx


End file.
